


Dress

by One for the Team (Enigmatic_Ravenna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/One%20for%20the%20Team
Summary: It was your anniversary date night with Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Poof. I'm here. I read a heavy angst Suna Rintarou fanfic on Tumblr and it hurt me so bad I needed to heal lol. As always, kudos, comments, and criticisms are very welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu and the characters used in this story is owned by Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Hotly connected lips continued to mold as you and Suna blindly walked into your shared apartment.

Suna completely caged you in; his right arm on your waist tightly keeping your bodies close while his left arm roamed freely, from the under curve of your butt, the sides of your torso, and up to your shoulders and neck. You replied with eagerness as well; your left hand resting on his cheek and the other teasingly roaming his broad chest.

Suna broke the kiss slightly, giving you a loving look. "I love you," he whispered, not giving you a chance to reply as he continued his minstrations.

It had been a wonderful night; a simple and private dinner at a nearby five-star restaurant and both of you had been thankful that this anniversary date pushed through after a series of cancelled dates. With both your hectic schedules, it was hard to find quality time to enjoy each other's company, both wholesome and rated XXXXX. At most, the only time the both of you could spend with each other was during evenings, and a few mornings (since Suna needed extra gym workout and was instructed to wake up a little too early for his liking). The last time you both had been intimate would probably be last three months ago.

You squeaked and pulled back as the side of your knee bumped on the side table of the living room. You let out a laugh as Suna nuzzled your temple. "You okay?" he asked, a bit breathless from the interrupted makeout session. You nodded and he pecked you, then placing his lips on the juncture of your neck as his left arm went behind your knees and carried you to the bedroom.

You teased his earlobe by shyly licking it, then nibbling like a vixen. You felt him shudder and the glint on his eyes told you that you did a marvelous job.

The middleblocker threw you onto the bed, grabbed your ankles, and pulled you to the center as he crawled to you with a goal in mind. You didn't mind one bit. You had a goal as well. You both knew how you both wanted to end the night: many long and rigorous fucks and a sprinkle of lovemaking.

Which led you to purchasing and wearing a simple (read: revealing) a tight, open-chest halter midi dress with a front split nude color. He had always been a sucker for those type of dresses (from Suna's perspective/commentary once, a long time ago, you look beautiful/hot/gorgeous in all types of clothing; the comment begrudgingly holding him hostage to the twins' teasing).

You gripped the colar of his black polo and kissed him feverishly. His hands automatically pressed themselves on your cheeks as you both opened your mouths to welcome each other. Your left hand then travelled to the buttons of his polo, unbottoning them one by one and his right hand went down to your dress— specifically to your chest area. Suna's hand snaked through the open area and grabbed one of your breast. He opened his eyes and blinked, slowing gazing down and experimentally kneaded your bare breast.

You smiled innocently. "You like it?"

Suna's stare flickered back to yours. "Very surprised, sweetheart. I love it." 

You bit your lip as his thumb grazed the nipple tape a few times before he slowly removed it. You supressed the moan threatening to escape your lips by kissing his neck. He swallowed at your actions and started to hump your body. You felt his hardening cock against his slacks and you felt yourself starting to get wet. You managed to unbotton his polo and he pulled back to remove it himself. Suna quickly returned to you; lips to yours and hands tracing your sides. You spread your legs wider and met his pace. Your breathes hitched when the tip of his clothed cock met your dampening lace underwear. You reached down to undo his belt—

_RIIIIIIIIIIP_

You quickly sat up; eyes that were filled with lust were now devoid of any emotion as you surveyed the once beautiful dress adorning your body. Confused, Suna blinked and called your name and he flinched when your eyes met his.

"You ripped my dress."

A slight tint appeared on his cheeks as he tried to comfort you by rubbing his hands on your sides.

"I'll get you another one."

"You said that last time— strapless green, velvet—"

"I'll buy you two dresses then."

"That was the replacement for the blue bodycon one."

"I'll buy you _three_ new dresses then."

"Rin, this is the _seventh_ dress—"

"Oh."

"—this year."

Silent filled the bedroom. While the both of you were still very horny, you could not help but be annoyed at Suna's dress ripping habit. You exhaled deeply before removing the remnants of the fabric and pulling the middle blocker into your arms again, who just smirked. "'M sorry," he said, his tone laced without an ounce of regret.

You felt your eyebrow twitched. "I'm still annoyed, you know," you commented.

"Grill me tomorrow then," Suna chimed, both hands now gripping your breasts. "We gotta fuck tonight."

"You'll probably fuck me til tomorrow morning— or the whole day too."

Suna hummed in agreement before taking one of your breast to his lips and started sucking. You brought a finger to your lips as he released your nipple and let the tip of his tongue toy with it. "Why do you even need to dress up? You already discarded the bra, and you'll end up being naked anyways," he asked.

"Would you rather I have dinner with you completely naked then?"

Suna click his tongue before switching to your neglected breast with a harsh suck. "You're hanging out too much with Atsumu," he commented as his other hand traced your body downwards, pushing a finger into your core as a preparation for his cock. 

You met his fingers by thrusting your hips. "Not him, his girlfriend. I like her— we're both sluts for our men," you explained, one hand busy undoing his belt.

Suna licked his lips. He then pulled back, removing his pants and boxers as you opened your legs to its widest capacity after discarding your panties. You teased your clit, giving him a mini show. You spread your labia as he lined up his cock and quickly enter you, earning a simultaneous, loud moan from both of you. As soon as Suna built pace that had the both of you panting, you took his lips before saying, "This will be the last dress you'll rip."

Suna smirked, lust filled eyes gave a wink of mirth before he rammed into you. "No promises."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this on phone since my laptop officially left me. Hopefully all my files would be retrieved. I have a lot of story ideas and unfinished ones there, as well as plotlines and all for all my HQ and SNK story plans...
> 
> Anyways, I currently have three drafts of my phone and I'm having a hard time choosing what to finish since I am also reviewing for a licensure exam.
> 
> Edited: username: Ozzy corrected my mistake of using Ratsumu (it's a racial slur in Asian region) I also found a thread regarding about it here: https://twitter.com/dilucfc/status/1291983577207341063?s=19   
> Please check it out. 
> 
> I once again apologize for my insensitivity. 
> 
> For reference, these are the ideas I was talking about:
> 
> A.) KurooKen/Reader (smut)  
> B.) Iwaizumi/Reader (fluff/slight angst)  
> C.) Smut fic for _Predatory Tendencies_


End file.
